<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Theforeverbattles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007982">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles'>Theforeverbattles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exterior [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Smoking, hang onto your hats, mentions of sexual abuse, oof, sub top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho trusts Jisung completely</p><p>THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exterior [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry for the late ass update but here it is! As you have read the tags I'm sure you saw, there are only mentions of abuse and rape nothing descriptive. As you all know I try to write things how people actually deal with them, as well as serious topics this is nothing as extreme as what is talked about in Say Please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The cops?” Min whispers in shock, his grip is firm on Ji, shakes still all too prominent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is something completely different. I’m not sure how much they can really do since technically they didn’t break in. Which is fucking dumb by the way. But cops coming should scare them, even if they can’t actually get arrested.” Felix explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>lay a hand on him…” Jisung trails off. A look of rage on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji you gotta stay level headed while they’re here. If you hit one of them you’ll get in trouble and then you’ll get expelled.” Lix looks at him sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung is practically vibrating, he is so pissed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Min would comfort him, he’d tell him it’s okay, but right now he’s so scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was a kid before his family had the amount of money they have now, they didn’t have security cameras or anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min was only nine the first time people broke in, not only did they steal from their house. But they also beat the shit out of him. It happened again when he was fourteen, this burglary had been planned their alarm system hacked. This time however it was much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had been abused for hours, in all meanings of the word. The police not being able to get inside because of the hostage situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have preferred death than to have to go through another second of one of those disgusting men touching him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this incident, the thought of them trying to break into him room. That they had plans to do stuff to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rocks Min to his very core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught up in his memories Minho doesn’t realize Jisung is whispering to him. Not until hands are holding his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby girl, don’t get lost in there,” Ji murmurs. His expression has softened a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl-please don’t attack them, I can’t lose you.” Tears leak from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere baby I promise you. Come here my love, you’re okay. You can stay in my room until you’re comfortable with going back to your own.”  Min whimpers, tears spilling over his lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’re okay.” Jisung pulls him to his chest, hand in his hair hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pokes his head back in, “Reslife is here,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Min, I know you’re upset, but I need you to talk to them.” Felix comes over and rubs the older boy’s back. Minho sniffles and nuzzles into Ji, wiping his eyes. He slowly detaches from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lix goes to get his bosses, Min sitting on the edge of his bed, holding Sungie’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, nice to see you when you’re not in trouble,” Keya says. The man is only a few years older than them, a grad student. He’s always the one that Jisung has to deal with when he gets caught fighting or smoking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about me,” Ji says absently, he’s looking at his boyfriend with concerned eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho right? What happened hun?” Peyton the director of reslife comes over and crouches down in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho swallows, “Th-they tried to break into my room...I’ve always known they didn’t like me, but breaking in my room is completely different. If J-Ji hadn’t b-been there…” he trails off more tears coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, deep breath baby.” Jisung wipes his eyes and kisses his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry this happened to you Minho. Has there been any other occasions with these boys?” Peyton asks softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...all the time. I constantly g-get harassed by Byungho and Hyunmin. I can’t even g-go to the bathroom without being a-afraid one of them is going to attack me. A-any chance Byungho gets he tries to push me, and he c-calls me horrible things. Th-they both taunt Ji because everyone knows if he g-gets in another fight he’ll b-be expelled. I-it’s not fair...he only fights because he’s protecting m-me and he w-wouldn’t have to if p-people listened when I report th-them.” He cries harder. Jisung whispers soft words in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy princess,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean attack?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve shoved me wh-when I’m in the bathroom. And p-push me into walls, not that long ago Byungho punched me in the face. We c-caught them creeping outside my r-room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and you have reported all this you said?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! All </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever tells me is to dress normal and stop asking for it!” Minho yells, his eyes going to Keya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peyton side eyes the resident director, “We’re going to take care of this. I want you to feel safe and sound. Stay in here for now, when authorities arrive they’re going to ask you similar questions. I’m going to see if there are any available single rooms in other doors, would that make you more comfortable?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t they just move?” Jisung snaps. “It’s not fair that he’s the victim and they get to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be much easier to move just Minho than five other students, Jisung,” Peyton says cooly. The younger rolls his eyes, “You can stay with me,” he whispers again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho goes back to cuddling his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the cops arrive nothing much is done like Felix assumed would happen. However campo does take the guys out, Jisung scoops Min into his arms and carries him to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go down to mine?” he asks softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, if everywhere wasn’t pitch black still due to the power outage he would make Jisung carry him down. However he doesn’t want them to fall so he walks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly they make their way down to his room hoping the threesome isn’t inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However they’re not that lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Ji’s room Jeongin has Hyunjin snoring on his chest with Seungmin curled behind the youngest. From what Jisung can tell though they are all dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby, let’s get you back into bed. Do you want anything to eat or drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have water?” Min asks softly, he scoots back into Jisung’s bed and finds one of his hoodies. Tugging it over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji?” Jeongin wakes up groggily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep Innie it’s just us,” Jisung whispers to his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you guys in here?” He yawns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story I’ll tell you in the morning.” The older boy moves over and pats his red hair gently. Jeongin hums and just rolls over cuddling into Seungmin now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grabs a water and a piece of cheesecake from his mini fridge. He then crawls back to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have your pen on you?” Minho asks quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm,” Ji grabs his backpack and finds the dab pen, handing it over to the older boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who inhales it deeply, without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy princess,” Sungie murmurs, he leans over and kisses Min’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho takes a few more hits and then sets the pen down. “Ji, I gotta tell you something,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it baby?” Jisung lifts the fork full of cheesecake to his mouth. Minho takes it happily, humming around the bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’ll tell you in the morning. I c-can’t do it right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay baby, here finish this up and drink some water. “ Ji kisses his forehead now and lifts the hood to the sweater his boyfriend has on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Min mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about what Lino? There’s nothing to be sorry about baby.” The younger tugs him into his lap and hugs him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not gonna w-want me after I t-tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah hey, Lino, that’s not true. Baby no matter what you tell me I’m always gonna want you.” Jisung pet his hair and kisses his cheeks. Trying his best to calm the elder down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so much baby.” Ji pulls them down to his pillows. Tugging Min’s legs around his waist his arms securely around him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft little whimpers still come out, his face red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, I’m right here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely Minho falls back asleep, his face tucked into Jisung’s chest, hands curled into his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did they get in here?” Hyunjin looks over to find his own roommate and the other owner of the room in Sungie’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, something happened last night, I’m not sure what,” Jeongin murmurs. He brushes Jin’s hair from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They came in around four am I think. Min was all kinds of distraught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to them Seungmin whines quietly, his hips pushing forward in his sleep. Innie sets his hands on him and makes his rutting stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey pup, no grinding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin giggles quietly, “He’s cute when he’s having a wet dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around his dom and watches Seungmin’s face scrunch up and another whine comes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir let me get him off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeongin’s voice is stern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave him all hard, that’s mean. He hasn’t been bad.” Hyunjin tries to reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thought of getting caught just gets your dick hard Jinnie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Jin nips his ear, sucking just below it. Knowing he can get Jeongin wrapped around his little finger if he presses the right buttons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, weren't you punished enough yesterday?” he whispers but doesn’t stop him. Even tilting his head back to give him a better angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir let me take care of you for once.” He slides a hand down the front of Innie’s sweats finding his cock half hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin doesn’t stop him as he starts to palm his member slowly, teeth still biting at his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” he hums softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin smirks and dips his hand inside the material, taking his youngest boyfriend out. His thumb sliding over his tip rubbing slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a brat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin strokes him slowly, the older boy suddenly let out a squeak as he’s now right in front of Seungmin. Jeongin switching their positions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpers as the younger slips under the sheets and takes both boys from their sweats. Hands working on both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin inhales in his sleep, a little moan coming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep him quiet or I’ll stop,” Jeongin warns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods and relishes in the feeling of his dom’s mouth on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he whispers trying not to thrust his hips forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin whines again, Jin clamps his hand to his mouth. Which startles the younger his eyes flying open, “Wh-what…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Hyunjin leans in and kisses him, his fingers in his hair, tongue pushing into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looks up and sees both his boys are awake now, he pops off of Jin and licks Seungmin firmly. Sucking his head in his mouth, hand working on the rest of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Minho slowly starts to wake up, he nuzzles into Jisung arms around him tightly. The younger rolls over and pushes his face into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min kisses his forehead and sighs heavily, feeling recovered from the earlier events from the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind swirls with thoughts of actually telling Jisung about his past. Why he freaked out so badly. He knows he should, but at the same time he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to know that shit. Doesn’t want him to think he’s weak or he has to walk on eggshells around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs heavily and looks to the side, his eyes getting wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can clearly sees Jeongin under the blankets of Hyunjin’s bed, the two above making out heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously guys?” he hisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin shrieks, Jeongin jumping back up from under the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was sleeping!” Seungmin quickly protests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Are they sucking dick again?” Jisung’s sleepy voice asks from Min’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they do that...exhibishtion kink thotties.” Ji wraps himself around Minho, scratching along his back gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! You’ve heard before?!” Jeongin snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys literally practically have sex while I’m in here all the time. You’re not discreet.” He yawns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to die now.” Seungmin hides under the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw man Ji and you’ve never joined? Fake.” Hyunjin leans on his elbow and pulls his sweats back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better be putting your dick away and not jerking it,” Minho threatens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come over and suck it for me?” He smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smacks his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung jumps up from his bed and tackles Hyunjin, “Hey!” he shrieks as the younger boy pins him to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Minho giggles covering his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin grabs Ji around the waist both of them laughing they end up out of the bed. Innie pinning Jisung to the wall, he squirms our and switches their position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Innie no!” Seungmin laughs, laying again Jin now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn that’s a show I’d pay to see.” Hyunjin smirks, biting his lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no fucking unless we’re all involved.” Min sits up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughs and sets Innie back down, the younger tries to grab him again but Minho is up off the bed. Snatching his boyfriend back, he puts Ji over his shoulder and tugs him back to his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggles loud, arms curled around him, their lips meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Jin watches them, he whispers in both his boyfriends ears and they nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy runs to Jisung’s bed, crawling up between the pair. “Hi,” he smiles. Minho watches Hyunjin knowing he’s up to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of m-“ Sungie’s voice gets cut off by Hyunjin kissing him. The younger squeaks not expecting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Hyunjin!” Minho shrieks grabbing his roommate he grabs him by the chin, “You at least ask first,” he hisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung is looking stunned he hasn’t kissed anyone but Min in so long that was so fucking weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin stares up at Minho eyes blown wide, “Woah,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was some absolute Tom foolery.” Jisung sits up, he kisses Minho’s cheek, whispering quietly to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah sounds fun. I need the distraction anyway.” Minho smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles and kisses him now, their tongues sliding together Hyunjin watching with greedy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie then gets up and moves to the younger boys, he crawls up Innie’s bed. Looking like he’s going to eat one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji…” Jeongin swallows never having seen the look in his best friend’s eyes before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think it was funny to set one of your pups on me?” He raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin squeaks next to them, his face bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, go to Jin and Minho,” Jeongin’s whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin timidly gets up and goes to the older two, he looks at Minho with red cheeks. Hyunjin smiles and pulls him over, connecting their mouths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min looks down at them, biting his lower lip, he slides his hands up both their thighs. Gripping them slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pounces on Jeongin, their lips crashing together harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho peers over and sees his boyfriend loom over Innie, an entirely different look on his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smirk comes across his, that is Ji being a dom. That is a side of him that Min will never see directed at him. But he badly wants to see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grips Jeongin’s red hair, their mouths battling for dominance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ Hyunjin looks over too, he’s never seen anyone overpower their dom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums he then pulls Minho down to him, kissing him sloppily. The elder chuckles, “You are a pup aren’t you?” He smirks, hands moving to grip his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Seungmin whines, mouth opening to be licked at more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin leans on his elbow again, watching both his boyfriends get pushed flat and ruined.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pushes between Innie’s hips, “You’re not fucking me,” the older growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin hisses back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well Jisung can fuck me!” Hyunjin chimes in, Ji smirks looking over at them. “Ha your boyfriend wants me to fuck him.” He says smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants everyone to fuck him you’re not special.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a slut Jinnie.” Seungmin giggles breaking away from Minho’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pouts, but their words go right to his dick, since they’re one hundred percent correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Min lifts chin, kissing him slowly, Hyunjin moans quietly. Eyes fluttering shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand slips down to Min’s dick, squealing at the size of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji wasn’t kidding,” he whispers while feeling up the older boy. Not being reprimanded for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Seungmin jumps in too, his fingers creeping to feel Minho up too. His mouth waters, he eagerly pushes his shorts down and moans at the sight of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wraps his hand around him and moves slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder why you bottom Ji.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung tries to ignores his words focusing on kissing Jeongin. Jealousy shooting through his veins hearing the other two fawn over his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like my pups touching your daddy huh?” Innie smirks feeling the tension in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw you don’t...how cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glares pulling away, “Shut up Innie,” he snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger looks smugly up at him, “You don’t like to share?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can answer a squeal from the bed next to them happens, both snap their heads over. Minho has both boys by the hair, “Innie, don’t be mean to my baby, I have full control over yours.” He smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s mouth flaps open, “Let go of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you come here.” Min’s voice is stern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung in a matter of seconds is over in his lap, arms around his neck. Lips on his neck, hands in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine-“ he murmurs. Minho hums and slowly starts to release Seungmin first. Jeongin is next to them pulling Minnie to his chest, locking their lips now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes Hyunjin to his knees, the younger boy smiles, “Sir…” he whispers. Innie pulls away from Seungmin, looking down at his older boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I suck Ji and Minho off?” He asks with innocent eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeals and makes Jisung take his boxers off, nearly getting hit in the face with his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he whispers, “Like what you see Jinnie?” Minho smirks, he has Ji sitting to the side of him, looking at his boyfriend lovingly. His hand moves to stroke him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s breath hitches eyes fluttering shut as Min kisses down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not expecting a daddy dick.” Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate to take Sungie into his mouth, his hand wrapping around Minho too. Jeongin hears the noises of Jin choking himself and pulls away from Minnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor pup, grab the lube and condoms from my nightstand and open Jinnie up for me baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hums watching Jin, his hand slipping down to his hair, guiding him on Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute all subby Jiji.” He continues to taunt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho tilts his boyfriend’s face and kisses him hotly, “Open,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Innie watches, surprised Jisung listens, “ah-“ Hyunjin whines below them. Seungmin pushing his fingers inside him. Jeongin grabs his hand and pushes his face onto Minho instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then gets down and takes his best friend into his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, he looks up at him with greedy eyes. Min groans while his fingers are pressed into Ji’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he whispers his other hand grabbing Jin’s hair, he bucks into his mouth choking him badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger pulls off with a cough, drool dripping down his chin. “Minnie...more please.” He moans softly, pressing back on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smirks, he takes Jisung into his hand, hand stroking him quickly. “Ah-“ Sungie squirms, hips bucking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit still, be a good boy.” Minho whispers while leaning over kissing along his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji whimpers and tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling off of his fingers to connect their lips. Min hums and slips his hand down between his thighs, “lean forward to Innie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger pouts but does as he’s told. He shifts to lean on his knees now on all fours. Jeongin captures his mouth with his, one hand on the side of his face the other jerking Hyunjin off at a rapid pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho makes Jin pull off him and leans down to kiss him, “such a good little slut.” He smirks. The younger moans and scratches at his thighs, his eyes rolled back as Seungmin presses against his prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min then moves behind Jisung and finds the lube, he slicks up three fingers and begins to open him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ Ji groans as two press inside him already. Jeongin hums and watches, he inhales hard as Hyunjin tugs him over into a sloppy kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, wanna play…” he whines while bouncing on Seungmin’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gets up and goes to his nightstand, he hands a condom and lube to Seungmin who happily takes both. Knowing Jin is stretched enough for him to fit. He wastes no time in sliding the condom on and slicking himself up. Jeongin smirks from the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps his hand around Minnie and helps him line up. Hyunjin groans as he gets pushed into, “Fuck...you’re so big Minnie,” he moans, eyes rolled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung bites his lip, fucking himself back on Min’s fingers, he can’t help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jinnie,” Minho calls to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes master?” He moans, gripping the sheets like he’s being destroyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fill that pretty mouth of yours with Ji’s cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smirks and guides his boyfriend’s head down, “Good pup,” he murmurs, while biting at his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung moans as a third finger is added and Hyunjin swallows him down. The youngest scoots behind his other boyfriend, running his slick fingers along his thighs and his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like fucking Jinnie like this?” He whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho removes his fingers and grabs a condom too, he then slicks himself up and starts to press into Jisung slowly. The younger clenching up and whining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy pup, keep these loose.” He rubs at his tense thighs and trembling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji sets a hand on Hyunjin’s neck and focuses on that feeling. He slowly starts to fuck his mouth. Groaning and moaning while doing so. Jin drools badly and deep throats further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Lino…” he moans and ends up leaning his forehead to Hyunjin’s back. The elder pulls off his member and just drools again his thighs in bliss. Moaning and whining. Ji lets the feeling of Minho absolutely destroying him take over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roll back and he feels weak, but it’s the best kind of weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin presses into Seungmin and sets the pace for the three of them. The boy in the middle an absolute mess now. Minnie cries against Jin, trembling with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! M-Master harder!” Jisung cries out, he arches his back and actually falls forward almost toppling over Hyunjin. He ends up giggling, Minho wrapping an arm around his waist. He tugs him up to his knees and locks their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung holds his face while grinding back, he inhales sharply as Min starts to jerk him off too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet prince, you like our friends watching you get destroyed? Seeing you’re not as hard core as you look?” Minho smirks while biting at his lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger squirms, “ah!” Hyunjin shrieks before Ji can even say a word. Jin’s cumming hard, all over Jisung too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over stimulate him.” Min whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t hesitate, he starts kissing Jin hotly and jerks him off fast. He cries and moans, shaking, whining, begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin angles his hips to nail Seungmin’s prostate, it makes him whimper, and drool. The older boy messily thrusting into Hyunjin, his thighs shaking horribly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie cries out, getting shoved forward, him and Jin still messily kissing. Pretty much just tongue on tongue, Ji rubs his thumb firmly into the head of his cock making the older boy sob against him. But he doesn’t want it to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God fuck, feels so good.” He moans loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sets one hand on his shoulder the other on his hip, fucking him hard. Jisung gives up trying to kiss too and just lays against Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Innie-“ Seungmin shrieks his eyes rolled back, “g-gonna cum...please,” he begs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me Minnie,” The youngest whispers in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He releases almost on command, sobbing into Jin’s shoulder. “Yes, fill me up Minnie, feels so good.” Hyunjin rips his nails down Jisung’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Master...feels so good…” Ji babbles, he is almost limp mouth hanging open in bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me buttercup.” He whispers biting along his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger cries out and shakes as his orgasm hits him, he cums all over Hyunjin. The older boy basking in it, he strokes Ji just like he’s doing to him. But instead of torment he lifts his hand and licks the cum off his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm you taste so good.” Hyunjin giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin bucks and releases into Seungmin, moaning loud, his face pushed into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gets himself to his high, pulling Jisung’s head back by his hair to kiss him messily. His arms firmly wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As all of them settle down the room is filled with heavily breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so hot.” Jin breathes out. He falls forward, sprawled out on Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re all sticky get off.” The younger whines. Minho wraps his arm around him and hugs him tightly, kissing along his shoulder as they lay down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin lifts Seungmin up, almost positive if his pup tries to walk he will collapse. He lays him down in his bed and then comes back to grab Hyunjin too. Jisung already has his eyes closed and is cuddled up close to Min. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You in there babydoll?” He teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Jisung hums and nuzzles closer, tossing a leg over his hips. But not before he takes the condom off his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we broke Minnie.” Hyunjin laughs while poking at one of his boyfriends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him sleep.” Jeongin scolds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin pouts but curls up with them both, “we should do that again, it was fun. And I want Minho to fuck me.” Hyunjin announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jisung mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?! Why not?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can have an orgy again, but Min’s dick is mine only.” He squeezes the older boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All yours my sweet prince.” Minho whispers in his ear. Ji hums and reaches for his cock, stroking him lazily. Min bites his lower lip, “can I warm you?” He asks with pouty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wiggles around and goes to his side, Minho spreads his thighs and pushes himself inside of the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans from over stimulation but presses in deeper, “you okay?” he asks quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, are you?” Jisung looks over his shoulder. Min nods and hugs him tightly, kissing his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two end up falling asleep like that, what wakes Sungie up is Minho shallowly thrusting into him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans quietly getting pushed into more, Min bucks, his hips moving and pants leave his mouth. But the rest of his body is relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks over and sees Jeongin’s bed is now empty. He hums quietly and let’s Min sloppily thrust into him, bucking and little whines leaving his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Ji rolls them over he pulls Minho out of him, only for a moment so he can straddle his boyfriend. Gritting his teeth he presses him back inside, still being sensitive and the lack of lube hurting a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus babe…” he mutters as Min bucks and moans, ultimately getting himself back inside completely. Jisung groans against him, forcing Minho’s hips to stay still as he adjusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves and grabs the lube that had been messily thrown to the side. Minho arches his back slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji pulls off again and pours lube on him, he also slides his fingers inside himself just for a second to loosen himself up more. Minho whines and bucks up into nothing his face scrunching up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger smirks and leans forward, he straddles his thighs and wraps his hand around him for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Needy boy.” He teases under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min bucks again this time pushing himself into Ji’s fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully he moves back to sink down on him again, eyes rolling back at the feeling of being filled up so soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend tosses his head to the side. “J-Ji…” he mumbles. Jisung doesn’t hesitate to set his hands to the bed and begin riding the elder hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pants and grinds, playing with himself too, using Min’s cock as a toy right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Minho’s eyes blink open, he feels himself inside Ji still, and then moans realizing he’s riding him aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You having fun buttercup.” He smirks lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you were fucking me in your sleep.” Jisung teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min sits up and locks their lips. He sets his hands on the younger’s hips and helps him along. Bouncing him firmly, kissing messily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel so good babydoll.” Minho murmurs while laying back down. He lets Jisung do what he sands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You using me as a toy honey pot?” He smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji nods while biting his lower lip, he leans forward bounces harder, getting to his knees to control himself better. He runs his hands the length of his body, stopping to tug on Min’s nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck love, you make me feel so good.” Minho tips his head back letting Jisung control everything. He’s tired and horny and it enjoying his boyfriend using him too much right now to flip him over and fuck him into the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung moans, “you’re so fucking deep master, I wish I c-could have you in me always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder groans, “Yeah? Slow down for me pet,” Minho sets his hands on his hips again. Ji does as he’s told. Min sits up and lifts Jisung’s legs wrapping them around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-Lino, mm sensitive.” He whines. Min pressing against his prostate. “Wanna ride you all day,” He adds eyes rolled back. Minho smirks, “you’re cute honey pot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna be in control a little more pup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes light up, “yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you open me up baby?” He whispers against his mouth. Jisung giggles and nods grabbing the lube. He slicks his fingers up, gets up so he’s now facing Min’s knees but is quick to sink back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first digit slides inside, Minho moans quietly, watching his cock disappear inside of Ji. He smacks his ass gently and pulls him apart more. “You’re so fucking hot.” He mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji hums and rocks down. Shifting to then ride him aggressively while also fucking him with two digits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright baby, use your big cock go fuck me now. I want you to make me moan and cum untouched. Master needs you to take care of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung squeals and moves to press between his thighs. He plays with himself a little. Stroking his cock, rubbing his tip to Min’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-gonna make you feel so good.” He kisses him messily, while doing so he pushes his head into his entrance. The elder groans and tips his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby...you’re so big.” He bites his lower lip, eyes rolled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung whimpers, thighs shaking, he gets so overwhelmed when Minho lets him fuck him. He always wants to make his master feel really good though. So he does his best to keep calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can move sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger instantly begins to, he tries to snap himself from subspace a little. Only a few times in the six months they’ve been together has he really properly topped Min. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure his boyfriend loves his cock. Minho will ride him for hours, but he’s still in charge. He still makes Ji a complete mess with his words alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However there have been a handful of times where Jisung caught Min off guard. He one time pinned his boyfriend to the wall in the shower and fucked him hard. Both of them had needed to just let some steam off and Jisung took full advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers Minho bent over, his hands against the wall panting heavily while Ji destroyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min got him back ten times worse afterwards. Despite the elder’s sore body he made Jisung get so deep into subspace that he slept for almost the entire day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that baby, you’re doing such a good job for me.” Minho lifts a leg and sets it on his shoulder. He reaches his hand down to slowly stroke himself. Clearly enjoying this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung has one hand gripping his thigh and the other on his hip. Their skin slapping together aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho moans extra loud, “you’re gonna make me cum already pup. Master loves your cock so much…” the elder rambles his back arching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung whines and goes harder and faster, he pushes Min’s hand from his member and brings his other leg to his shoulder. He then pins his arms down and really goes to town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min throws his head back, drool coming from the side of his mouth now. “Yes! Jiji, right there.” He pants, hips now moving to meet his thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung buries his face in his neck, tears in his eyes, “M-master please…” he trembles. Grip on his hands like iron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me my sweet prince. I’m right behind you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words uttered Jisung practically growls and picks up his pace, it’s not long after and his hips begin to stutter. His stomach clenches up and Minho squeezes around him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh-“ Ji cums with a cry. Completely spent over his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder releases only seconds after, clenching up around Jisung’s cock making little noises come from the smaller. Both of them are breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words exchanged, Minho is the first to move. He lifts Jisung’s face and connects their lips softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so fucking much.” He whispers, Ji whines quietly, despite the fact he just fucked his boyfriend silly. He’s deep in subspace, and doesn’t want to come out in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you master! So much, make me feel so good. So happy,” he giggles, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes. Minho touches the side of his face, wiping the tears off his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty, why do you have tears sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel good...don’t ever wanna lose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby boy, I’m not going anywhere. What’s going on in here?” Min holds his face, leaning up to press a kiss on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I scare you last night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No honeypot. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sniffles and hides his face, “you didn’t wanna tell me whatever it was last night…I hope it wasn’t because I yelled at those guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho freezes up, swallowing, “oh, Ji, my sweet prince, I didn’t tell you because, I’m scared. You didn’t do anything wrong my love, you make me so happy. I just, some things have happened to me in the past and…” he trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified when you find out you won’t want me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasps, “Lino no! Never! I don’t care about anything that’s happened in the past. It’s you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who I love and who I care about. Whatever happened in the past, it doesn’t affect how I see you now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho bites his lip and then pushes his face into Jisung’s neck, a small sniffle coming past his lips. Ji wraps around him, “you’re okay baby, it’s alright.” He murmurs coming from subspace slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wa-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was raped.” He whispers and Jisung inhales hard, not expecting the words. His grip tightens on his boyfriend instantly, lips pressing to his forehead. Angry tears collecting in his eyes instantly. Minho breathes heavily very obviously trying to keep himself composed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-when I was nine, my parents had just bought the house we have now…we didn’t h-have alarm systems or a-anything. People broke in and beat the shit o-out of me. When I was fo-fourteen we were burglarized a-again, it was planned...they hacked our alarms and got into my room. I was stuck in there f-for hours, a gun to m-my head and they...took turns…” he whispers, only seconds later a broken sob leaves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sits up instantly and takes Minho’s face in his hands, “I will never let something like that happen to you again. I’m so sorry you went through that, I’m sorry you’ve been made to feel like if people know that they won’t want you. Nothing was your fault and none of that changes the way I see you Min.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sobs into his chest, collapsing against his boyfriend, trembling badly. Ji holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly, trying his best to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ve never t-told anyone...m-my parents l-like to pre-pretend it d-didn’t happen. Y-you’re the only p-person outside of th-them that knows now.” Minho tries to compose himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji wipes his own eyes, “thank you for trusting me enough to tell me baby.” He kisses his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-promise you w-won’t treat me d-different?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise Lino, what happened doesn’t shape you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>shape you. That’s just a fucked up piece of your life, it doesn’t define you in any way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so much Ji. I’m so glad I met you. I know we haven’t been together for even a year yet but you, you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You complete me, you get me like no one else does Min. I don’t want anyone but you, and I haven’t for a long time.” Jisung cuts him off. Minho stares, he hugs him even tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I only want you, you’re the one that makes me feel safe and loved and cared for. I’m so glad I met you.” Ji smiles and wipes his red cheeks, “I love you too, so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nuzzles into his boyfriend, getting hit for his absolute love for him. It scares him how much he loves Ji sometimes. But at the same time, his reaction to what Min just told him is enough to justify his love for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s lay back down, I’ll clean you up.” Jisung pecks his forehead and gets up. Min nods and curls up in the blankets his lower half still exposed so the younger will be able to clean him up properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if you’re sensitive.” Ji spreads his thighs and gently wipes him up. Pressing gentle kisses to his stomach and knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once finished he lays back down with Min, holding him close. Minho sighs heavily and scoots back into his boyfriend, finding the most comfort in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your pretty eyes.” Ji murmurs while rubbing his stomach soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han Jisung you’re such a bad influence on me.” Minho giggles while laying back in the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirks leaning against a nearby tree. “You asked for it baby.” He teases. They currently are at Ji’s favorite smoking spot. Minho requesting to get really high for the afternoon. And of course his stoner boyfriend was happy to oblige. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” The younger pats his lap and Min crawls over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even high yet and you’re being really cuddly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min rolls his eyes, “am I not allowed to be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you are.” Jisung smiles and kisses him. “Just so you know, this is gonna put you on your ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I wanna be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so you’re baby, so you only get a little piece.” Jisung opens Min’s mouth feeding him a piece of brownie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m also not smoking that much in case you fly away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby.” Min pouts while going to take a drink washing the pot brownie down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are, when it comes to edibles and hitting off a bong.” Jisung pecks his lips and takes a bite from the brownie too. He then packs it all away and grabs his bong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho just rolls his eyes and gets off Jisung’s lap, leaning back on his hands now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung takes out his grinder too and starts to pack the bowl. Min watching quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve hit off a bong before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this one.” Jisung fills it with water and then sets the bowl in the slot. “Hold this for a second.” He grabs his lighter and takes the glass piece back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he lights it and takes in a deep breath, lifting the bowl up too. After he pulls off and lets the smoke out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho bites his lower lip, there’s something ridiculously hot about his boyfriend smoking like this. He’s always had a thing for bad boys but fuck Jisung is his actual dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji smiles, “your turn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Min takes the piece and lights it too, he takes the hit and Jisung instantly lifts the bowl up. The older boy exhales and coughs loudly. Tears gathering in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ he laughs trying to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a drink babe.” Jisung giggles handing him his water. Minho hacks into his elbow, tears spilling over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god he’s dying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger takes a longer hit, making himself cough too but he quickly recovers. “You don’t have stoner lungs.” He teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho catches his breath finally and glares, “fuck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” Jisung smirks and takes another hit, he then leans forward and connects their lips, blowing the smoke into his boyfriend's mouth. Min grabs his waist and lets the smoke out between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was hot.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah, you’re hot.” Ji sits back on his thighs and brings the piece to Minho’s lips. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hit it as hard, little breaths.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Jisung lights it again and Min sucks in. “That wasn’t little!” He laughs lifting the bowl, he catches the residual smoke, clearing the bong out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho starts coughing again, “Jesus...I like joints better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I’m low on weed and pieces don’t need as much as joints or blunts so this is what we’re going with babe.” Jisung kisses him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is about you love.” Jisung helps him again and he doesn’t cough this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger goes and grimaces, “I’ll pack it again, it’s all cash now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe you’re literally speaking another language right now.” Minho giggles, he leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna put more because all that’s in the bowl is ash now.” He clarifies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that makes more sense.” Min kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll learn hun.” Ji packs the bowl again and takes a hit. Blowing the smoke up to the air, “have you ever done anything harder than weed?” Minho asks, watching the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nods, taking another hit, he then hands it over to Min. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was sixteen...I tried pills for the first time. I went to this stupid party, and it was one of those everyone brings something and you all put it in a bag and then the bag gets passed around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji! You dummy!” Minho sets the bong down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, it was dumb, I never did it again after. I have no idea what I took but it was not a fun time. I was tripping for at least twenty four hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same year I did acid, and that was fucking nuts, I did that a bunch of times. Until I was eighteen.” Jisung picks up the bong now, taking another hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung! Bad boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s insane babe, when I would go to parties on it it was like I was in another world. I really don’t know how I made it to college sometimes, last year I did shrooms and it was awful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shrooms!?” Min shrieks, he smacks his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was right before we met.” Jisung smirks, “I was fucked up. I’m done experimenting now though, weed only.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we were just fucking were you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ji sucks into the bong, tilting his head back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recommend any of those drugs, not fun.” He continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t plan on doing any of them. You’re a little wild boy honeypot.” Min crawls over and kisses him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, I’m yours.” Jisung smirks and kisses him again, “I love you.” He touches the side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Minho presses their foreheads together and goes to take another hit. Jisung smiles and hugs him tightly, holding his boyfriend in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me when you’re flying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOF that was a ride. I hope everyone really liked it!! What are everyone's thoughts? </p><p>Does anyone have any requests for upcoming parts? </p><p>my twitters and curious cat...theforeverbattles for main twt and CC and NSFWforeverbatt for my NSFW twitter!</p><p>Thoughts? </p><p>Questions? </p><p>Love always,</p><p>-Eza&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>